


Is There An Axe Murderer In Your Room or Are You Just Afraid of Spiders?

by professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/professionalmomfriend





	Is There An Axe Murderer In Your Room or Are You Just Afraid of Spiders?

A shrill scream pierced the air and nearly stopped Roxy Lalonde's heart in her chest. A wave of panic washed over her as she sprang out of bed and ran across the hall, fully expecting to see blood everywhere and a shadowy murdering figure looming nearby. What she found in the room across the hall was not a near death experience, but a fully lit dorm room, revealing a curvy brunette standing on top of a chair in her pajamas, pointing with panic at the large, black tarantula spider scuttering across carpet. Roxy might have laughed if panic and adrenaline were not still running through her veins. The spider was off-putting, but her younger siblings had brought home much worse things back in Texas, so Roxy wasn't phased. 

“Don't let it out of your sight,” she commanded the brunette, who seemed to be incapable of even thinking about taking her gaze from the spider. Roxy quickly found an empty tupperware container on her neighbor's desk and pulled the lid off. The brunette's gaze was still honed in on the large spider, so Roxy easily crept up and managed to get the spider to crawl into the bowl before quickly putting the lid back on. “Voila!”

The brunette finally looked at Roxy as the panic began to ease from her eyes, but she glanced apprehensively at the bowl. “Thank you. I'm so sorry. I have this horrible fear of spiders.”

“Don't worry about it, sweetie,” Roxy said. “The real question here is, what do we do with it?”

“It belongs to my roommate, Vriska,” the brunette offered sulkily. “We're not supposed to have pets, but she smuggled it in anyway.”

“So where the hell's your roomie?”

“Out?” the curvier girl said, though she sounded uncertain. “She left earlier and hasn't come back yet.”

“Lights out was, like... two hours ago.”

“I know. She's not a very good roommate.”

“Damn girl. Well, does the spider have a tank?”

Roxy's neighbor nodded.

“I'll put it back in there, and then you can stay in my room tonight because I don't have a roommate and you obviously don't want to stay here with only this little guy for company. And tomorrow, we'll report this Vrisky chick to the RA's and it'll be great!”

The brunette smiled tentatively. “Really? Thank you... I'm Jane, by the way.”

“Roxy,” she returned with a grin. “Nice to meet you, Janey.”


End file.
